Requiem for a Wolf
by Ookakiba
Summary: The age of wolves is coming to an end. Once majestic and noble creatures, now they are being hunted down and killed. A lone wolf struggles to survive this war-filled world by any means necessary. Note: Fanfic takes place 200 years before Cannon story.
1. Prologue

***Note: This is the first Fanfic I have ever written, so apologies for any mistakes made. Comments, critiques, responses appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I(Ookakiba) do not own the rights to Wolf's Rain, but I do own the rights to the characters located in this story.**

**Prologue:**

_"I remember the last time it rained, a time when things were peaceful, and a time where things…use to be happy. The heavenly drops of water striking the ground we stand on, the moisture cooling the temperature, and the sound of the falling drops soothing mind, body, and soul. Sometimes, it can put you to sleep. I recall the scent of the lunar flower, that sacred beautiful, white flower. The flower that bloomed gracefully during the time of peace and tranquility, where we could live together, play, sleep, and eat without disturbances. A life where there use to be plenty of food, friendly environment, and equality among each other. Those were days that we cherish, and those are the days that we use to live in. Now…those days are nothing, but a memory."_

A white flower, with a brown-green stem, swayed right to left as it floated parallel towards the ground. Hitting the puddle with a soft touch, the water below rippled softly. Brown crunchy leaves fell from the trees above; the naked branches reaching out towards the dark sky. The white flower rose from the water, locked in chamber of sharp white teeth. A head turned towards the north, distant cries of pain, sorrow, and despair. The sounds of mourning echoed through the lifeless trees; no rain falling for the fallen. Four dark gray paws took off simultaneously to the west. The grass was no longer green, the birds no longer chirped, and the smell of blood and flames seemed to be everywhere.

The world that used to be peaceful had now been engulfed in chaos. Friends were foes, brothers and sisters were no longer siblings, and bonds that would have never been thought possible, now seemed unbreakable. The people who were once trusted, now turned against those who trusted them. The flowers that once stood blooming in the warm rays of the sun, and the cold drops of the rain, were now scattered dead leaves on the floor. It truly was the end of days.


	2. Path of a Lone Wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Wolf's Rain, but I do own Kibou. **

**Chapter 1: Path of a Lone Wolf**

A cold wind struck as the leaves ventured towards the ground. The crescent moon shined its light upon the Earth; red lights and black clouds rising towards the sky in the distance. Naked branches reached upwards towards the moon, and sideways towards each other. Brown leaves covered the ground floor, seeming to form a carpet on nature's lawn.

Charcoal colored trees scattered throughout the area, some standing, others kissing the ground with their burnt skin. Leaves crunched near them as small holes punctured their skin. Black metallic objects glinted in the night sky as they flew threw the air. A flash of light filled the area as the dirt, rocks, and leaves rose above the ground. A small boom followed the flash of light leaving behind a small crater on the ground.

"I want that beast dead!" An angered voice echoed through the area. The sound of automated guns soon took over, followed by the yelp of an injured. A medium sized body about 3 feet tall slid on the ground, blood smeared on the dirt covered floor behind it. Only a growl was heard rumbling from its throat as it stood up. A loud bang echoed through the trees as blood flew into the air and sprayed itself on the ground. A howl rose into the night sky signaling the end; laughter and cheers could be heard in the background.

"We can celebrate when we get back to base, get the wolf and let's bring him back home. I'm gonna put that thing's head on a mount as a trophy." A nod responding to the voice as a figure picked up the freshly dead body of a wolf. The chatter died down as the roar of an engine came to life, only to fade away within seconds.

* * *

A pair of hazel eyes sprung open as they quickly scanned the surrounding area. A pair of ears pointed upwards, capturing every sound that could be heard. A small yawn was released as a leaf dropped to the floor. Pushing some dirt over the leaf, a figure stood up shaking its body in the process. The sound of a howl reached the figure's ears, then as quickly as it came it disappeared.

"_Well…looks like they killed another wolf today. As if burning down the forest wasn't enough, they've now resort to killing us one by one. Humans, it seems once their society starts to crumble they take it out on the environment."_ A soft growl escaped the figure's throat as it looked over towards where the howl came from. Lowering its ears back to their calm position, the figure's tail wagged side to side.

The pair of hazel eyes stared at the white flower below, the moon's light seemed to shine downwards on it. A white aura of light seemed to surround the flower for a second as the figure continued to stare. _"The lunar flower, what is it about this flower that makes us wolves attracted to it. The scent, the color, the way it looks? For some reason I'm driven towards this flower, like it's my life or something. Perhaps I will be able to find out why I am so drawn to this flower in the future…if I survive. Whatever the case is, I will protect this flower at all cost." _ A paw was placed over the flower as the wolf looked to the moon.

A sense of loneliness overtook the wolf as its hazel eyes glared into the crescent moon. There was nothing left in this forest of death, no birds, no flowers, and almost no wolves. Ever since the humans began fighting there was nothing but trouble. The war that raged amongst them caused them to burn some of the forest, steal the trees, and ravage the lands. Hunting, burning, and killing had caused food to become scarce. The wolves were left with nothing, forced to steal from humans anything that they could get their jaws on. That's when the humans rebelled, killing the wolves, burning their homes, and capturing their pups.

A howl pierced the night sky as hazel eyes stared at the crescent moon. The cold wind blew once more, brushing its dark gray fur. A sense of loneliness could be felt deep within its heart, a low whimper of sadness escaped from its mouth. The wolf was alone, he hadn't eaten in days, and his only companion was a small and fragile lunar flower. This flower though, was one that provided him hope, a hope for surviving, a hope for companionship. Hope…that's what his parents named him, their hope for a stronger generation…Kibou.

The lunar flower's stem once again found itself clamped inside the chamber of white teeth. Hazel eyes once again staring towards the west, the only place not surrounded by soldiers. Kibou shook his body once more, his senses awakened. The leaves crunched underneath his dark grey paws as Kibou sprinted off into the night. The crescent moon now hidden behind the dark grey clouds, and the lifeless forest darkened. There was nothing left within this forest of death, the birds no longer sang, the flowers no longer bloomed, and life seemed to stand still.

"_There's nothing left for me anymore in this place, no friends, no family, no…nothing. Only depression comes to me in this forsaken forest, and that is why I have to move on. This is the path I must take, by myself, the path of a lone wolf." _

Led by smell, instinct, and the need for survival, Kibou sprinted forward. The brown leaves continued to fall, darkness engulfing the place where he once stood. The forest was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the cold wind that rushed through the trees, and the sound of crunching leaves beneath dark gray paws.


	3. Nothing Last Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain, but I do own Kibou and any other characters located in this chapter and fanfic. **

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed my Fanfic ^-^ Keep it coming ^_^**

**Chapter 2: Nothing last forever**

A cold wind blew through the trees as it brushed against soft, yet fuzzy black fur. A pair of dark blue eyes glanced outwards into the darkness as it trotted into an open field. The sound of crunching leaves with each step. An eerie sense of loneliness crept up on the black fur figure; a foreboding sense of danger lurked in the cool night air. The crunching of the leaves slowly came to a stop as ears pointed upward.

The pair of dark blue eyes turned towards the rear as a low growl emitted from a jaw of sharp white teeth. The fur along the figure's back rose, pointing upwards towards the cloudy night sky. Silence greeted the growl as the figure stood in 'eternal' darkness. Waiting for something to appear, the figure's dark blue eyes concentrated towards the area in the front. Everything else that surrounded the figure became nonexistent in its mind.

A small ruffle occurred from above. Seconds later, a small brown object dropped hastily to the ground. Its aim was slightly off as it landed upon the figure's head then bounced into the air. The silence broke, a vicious snarl echoed through the area as the brown object was clamped in between two vicious rows of teeth. A quick snap echoed softly through the lifeless forest, two brown pieces dropped onto the ground. The figure's dark blue eyes glared at the wooden sticks menacingly. A sense of stupidity came upon the figure as it snarled at the broken twig on the floor.

"_Stupid twig…scared me half to death. This place is driving me insane, I need to get out of here-" _

The figure's eyes widened as the grass crunched ahead. Two black shiny metallic objects appeared from the darkness, followed by black uniforms. White teeth flashed as the figure snarled at the two uniformed figures. She knew who they were, 'Wolf Hunters', as she called them. Special humans trained to hunt down wolves and kill them. She had only seen them from a distance and now they had come for her.

"_Damn it"_

The silence only intensified the moment as a stare down began. Her dark blue eyes glaring at the two humans, her feet planted solid in the ground. The black metallic objects pointed straight at the female wolf, a sharp clicking sound signaled 'ready to fire'. The stare down only continued; the sound of tense heartbeats seemed to echo through the area. The silence only lingered.

A grin came from the black uniformed human on the right, finger centimeters away from the trigger. The black wolf's light gray paws dug deeper into the leaf covered ground as her black fur pointed upwards towards the sky, ears flattened against her head. The eternal darkness no longer lurked as the crescent moon appeared from the clouds. The cold wind rushed through the three figures, leaves raining down upon them.

"1..2..3..NOW!"

A loud bang echoed through the area as it broke the tense silence. A loud howl rose through the night sky, as 3 more bangs echoed through the lifeless trees. The crescent moon was covered by clouds once more.

* * *

A white flower rested peacefully on the muddy, leaf covered ground. Its stem was engulfed by a small puddle of water; brown leaves floated aimlessly on the surface. A pair of hazel eyes casted over the white flower as the cold wind ruffled its dark gray fur. The flower once again found itself locked in a chamber of sharp white teeth. Silence continued to reign over the lifeless forest. A quiet whimper escaped through a flower-holding jaw as the leaves crunched below.

"_It seems as if this silence will never end and now the moon no longer lights the ground. Isn't this a depressing moment. I still wonder if there is any life in this forest, even the trees that still stand look dead. Maybe I'll be able to get out of this death filled forest; assuming that I don't die before."_

Kibou glanced upwards towards the cloud filled sky as he held the lunar flower securely in his mouth. It had seemed like he had traveled for days in this lifeless forest, when in reality it had only been hours. It wasn't until he decided to leave did he realize the vast size of this forest, and now it was being burned, chopped, and destroyed.

"_Damn humans, they couldn't just leave us alone. Whatever, I'll do anything I can to survive, and protect this flower. I won't let them kill-" _

Dark gray ears perked up as Kibou's eyes widened. A distant faint howl reached his ears as it slowly faded away.

"_Another wolf cry..." _

Turning towards the location of the howl Kibou shook his head. The wolf that had released the howl was probably dead by now. There was no reason to turn back. Taking a step forward the dark gray wolf paused, hazel eyes glanced back towards the area of the howl. The wind brushing against his fur, leaves flew diagonally towards the ground.

There was something about the howl that he could not ignore. It called out to him through the silence, and for some reason it could not go away. Kibou stared at the eternal darkness that continued to haunt the forest. His dark gray paws shifted through the leaf covered ground. The howl would not be ignored.

* * *

The crescent moon could no longer be seen as it hid behind the clouds. The persistent, cold wind blew through the forest as the leaves leaped from their branches. No sound came from the forest as the clouds hovered above. A small clearing in the forest could be spotted from a bird's eye view. Unlike the rest of the forest, there was life here. Blood covered the leaf infested ground; scattered spots of blood covered some of the charcoal colored trees.

A black wolf stood in the middle of the clearing. Blood soaked the left front leg of the figure as she swayed from left to right, struggling to keep balance. Blood dripped from her mouth as leaves crunched beneath light gray paws. Outnumbered, wounded, and alone, there was no escape for the female wolf. A grin appeared on one of the black uniform figures, the black metallic object located within his hands gripped tightly. Blood ran down the right sleeve of his shirt. A small patch of blood stained the black vest that matched his uniform.

"You're gonna' pay for what you did mutt. I'm going to enjoy every minute of killing you!"

The black uniform figure grinned as his pointer finger rested a few millimeters away from the trigger. Dark blue eyes stared straight at the black rusted barrel of the riffle; she would not back down, she would not run, she would stand and fight, till the end. The cold wind seemed to come to a halt as a white flower floated downwards, swaying left to right, between the two figures. Her eyes widened as the white flower seemed to glow in the night, the scent flooding her nostrils.

"_Is that a-"_

"Ahhh!!"

Blood sprayed upwards into the sky, the sound of crunching bones silencing the scream. A soft thud echoed through the trees as a black metallic object dropped to the ground. Four dark gray paws stood on top of the lifeless figure, its hazel eyes glaring at the single black uniform human that remained standing. A puddle of red surrounded the grounded body.

A sense of fear engulfed the other black uniform figure as he backed up. Eyes widened, hands shook, and leaves crunched with each step he took. A loud snarl echoed through the small clearing sending the figure running, screaming 'mommy' as it disappeared into the darkness. The white flower landed safely on the ground; the crescent moon freed from its cloudy capturers. A pair of hazel eyes turned towards the black wolf. Leaves crunched underneath his dark gray paws, the lifeless body now behind him.

The pair of hazel eyes widened as it met the dark blue eyes in front of him. The dark blue eyes widened as it glanced at the hazel eyed figured, her right foot stepping backwards. The cold wind picked up as both of their furs ruffled against the wind.

"It's you!"

"You!"

Both figures said simultaneously in the form of a growl. The cold wind picked up, leaves twirled as they fell to the ground. The white flower stood in the middle of the two figures; its white color seemed to glow in the night.


End file.
